


I loved you once, but not anymore

by SweetAwfulThoughts



Category: South Park
Genre: Cheating, Clyde and Stan are drunk, Divorce, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Hurt, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Romance, Sadness, Wedding, drunk, past relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAwfulThoughts/pseuds/SweetAwfulThoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was majorly pissed off of him for leaving him handed and then accusing him of not even caring about Wendy. "I LOVE THAT WOMAN WITH MY WHOLE HEART!" He pointed a harsh finger over to the door again where his wife was enjoy the party without him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I loved you once, but not anymore

**Author's Note:**

> This might be two parts~ I'm not sure~ if grammar problems sorry written at two in the morning xD

"And do you Wendy Testaburger take Eric Cartman to be your beloved husband."

"I do." The raven glanced at her future husband with a playful smirk, "if he doesn't act like a complete asshole."

Eric's blue eyes drifted off of the priest to glare at his fiancé, "ahaha, shut it flat chest." His lips curled upward after his rude comment. "I wouldn't be an asshole if you'd stop bitching."

"YOU BOTH ARE ASSHOLES!" Stan's voice cried in the distance.

Cartman sighed and looked over his broad shoulder, he spotted Stan in the front row of the pews. His head was bobbing side to side in a drunk state of matter. He had to hold onto Kyle's leg to keep himself from falling forward. 

"Now," the priest cleared his throat, bringing everyone's attention back on track. "You may kiss the bride. Anyone who can't stomach it, better look away Mr. Marsh." The ceremony continued with Wendy and Cartman sealing the deal with an innocent kiss. An applause roared up from behind them as they turned to face their crowd of friends. 

Wendy giggled when her friends stood up and started singing "What Makes You Beautiful" in unison. She wrapped her arm around Eric's and waved at her ex cheerleading teammates. 

The brunette smiled when his own friends standing up and whistling. He didn't meet Marsh's death glare as he strolled down the aisle with Mrs. Cartman beside him. He felt Wendy rub her cheek against his arm and give his forearm a tight squeeze. 

"I'm married to a dick." 

"I'm married to a bitch."

They both flashed each other a white smile and eyes full of love.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

"To Wendy and-(hiccup) C-Cartman!" Clyde held his champagne up in the air and dunked his head back, taking another chug of alcohol. Straightening his posture, the brunet thrusted the glass back in the air once again. "To the newly weds! Enjoy the taste of (hiccup) d-despair!" 

"Clyde Donovan!" Bebe shouted from the seat on Wendy's left side. She was embarrassed that her husband was babbling on. Her long manicured finger plunged toward the tipsy man. "Put that glass down this instant! You're drunk!"

"I'm not-uh, drunk! I'm freeeeeeeeee!" He tossed the glass behind his back, causing a noticeable crash. He started spinning around with his hands up high. "AAAAAND AT LAST I CAN SEEEEE THAT-(hiccup) THE LIGHT!!!"

Wendy stared blankly at scene in front of her. Token was pulling Donovan away from the center of the party, pulling everyone's attention away from his drunk toast. She noticed a lot of people were getting drunk on her big night. Her eyes sadden when she rotated her head to the right, the seat next to Cartman's right was empty. Kenny McCormick was suppose to occupy that as his best man...she wonder why he didn't show up. She nudged her husbands shoulder, causing him to pull out of a heated argument with Kyle.

"What?" He asked curiously, a little irked from being interrupted. "Are you annoyed about Clyde? To hell with Clyde, he's just a sad drunk married to Bebe. He chose the life of shoe shopping."

"It's not that." Wendy clarified, averting eye contact with him to look at the empty seat next to him. "Have you heard from Kenny?" She didn't like how Cartman's baby blue eyes darkened at his best friend's name being spoken. The raven shrugged off the weird face he was giving her and continued talking. "It just seems weird, how could he not make it to our wedding?"

"He's a poor rat," her husband reached for his glass of wine and took a sip. "Probably couldn't afford a suit."

"...I guess...." She didn't speak anymore about the subject, her mouth stayed shut.

Eric sighed at her unusual silence and placed a hand on her hand that was laying on the table, "don't get overworked on our wedding night."

"I just wanted all our friends to be here..." She admitted sadly. "Including Kenny."

"Don't worry Testaburger, I'm here." A voice chirped from in front of her. 

Her eyes lighten at Kenny's voice, she stood from her seat and smiled up at him. "You came!" 

"I couldn't miss my best friends wedding. I needed to talk to him anyway." Kenny smiled at her and gave her one of his famous chuckles. The blonde man turned his head toward the bulky boy sitting in front of him. "Can we talk in the boys bathroom?"

"That's gay dude." Craig stated from behind Kenny. He had his arm wrapped protectively around Tweek with his other hand flipping McCormick off.

"Really," Stan muttered from his seat next to Kyle. His eyelids opened slowly, "super gay."

"Oh, shut up Stan and Craig." Eric growled and got up from the table, walking over to the eskimo boy. "Let's go."

 

\-----------------------

When Kenny searched the stalls for any pedestrians he nodded his head. "Okay, it's clear." The party started booming from the other side, they must've started playing music, which means all their friends would be busy dancing.

"How could you not come to my wedding you fucking pussy!?" Eric gestured his hand at the front door of the men's bathroom, "Stan came and he fucking dated Wendy!" He saw Kenny flinch from the harsh truth. "You were my best man, how could you ditch the ceremony and then magically show up to the reception?!"

"Because it's wrong," Kenny whispered from under his orange hoodie.

"What?" Cartman raised an eyebrow at his comment, walking toward the bastard who shows up only to the after party. He could feel his blood boiled, he was 'Kim Kardashian with no makeup' angry. "What's wrong? Me being happy for once?!"

"Wendy should be with Stan." Kenny finally stopped beating around the bush and flat out stated. "You shouldn't be with her." The eskimo man clutched the ends of his jacket. Closing his eyes, he felt Cartman raise a fist. "You only married her to make Stan jealous."

"You son of a whore," he hissed angrily, not caring at the sudden warning look he got from Kenny. The blonde always hated when people talked about his mom, since she was a prostitute to raise money for her kids. Cartman didn't care if he hurt his best friend, hell, he didn't care if he threatened to kick his ass. He was majorly pissed off of him for leaving him handed and then accusing him of not even caring about Wendy. "I LOVE THAT WOMAN WITH MY WHOLE HEART!" He pointed a harsh finger over to the door again where his wife was enjoy the party without him. "WHEN SHE HAD FUCKING CRAMPS-I WAS THERE TO BUY HER FAVORITE ICE CREAM FUCKING 'BROWNIE DOUBLE EXPLOSIONS' AND SPEND ALL DAY WITH HER WATCHING NETFLIX! NOT STAN! IF SHE NEEDED A RIDE TO WORK-I TOOK HER! AT HER MOTHERS FUNERAL, -I WAS THE ONE THERE FUCKING COMFORTING HER WHILE STAN WENT CAMPING WITH UNCLE JIMBO! DON'T YOU FUCKING STAND HERE AND SPIT DAMN LIES TO ME ON MY WEDDING NIGHT!" 

"Is that so?" Kenny pulled his hoodie down, letting Eric get a good view of his face. "Did you do it to make me jealous then?" His eyes scanned Cartman's boy questionably, "Why did you call me over all the time then? You said she couldn't satisfy you." He glared at the bulky boy with gritted teeth, "you weren't in her bed, but mine. We had sex almost everyday, you would moan my name, not hers. I pinned you everywhere-your bed, my bed, Kyle's bed!"

Cartman's cheeks heated up after Kenny's words. He did say that once, but he was also a horny seventeen year old boy. It was true that had a history of feelings and sexual stories, but it didn't matter anymore, he's now married.  
"T-That was when I was seventeen...I'm twenty six now." 

"I broke up with Tammy so you wouldn't get jealous." Kenny dropped his hand to his side and sadly laughed, "I dumped her so I could be with you." The blonde paced in front of Cartman, pushing an accusing at the brunette, "and what do you do!? Cut me off and marry Testaburger, that's not what best friends do."

"Best friends shouldn't be fucking in the first place." Eric muttered under his breath, feeling the poor kid bore holes in his skull. He ignored the deadly look and turned his head to the side, "I liked you once, but you just wanted to go around town whoring."

"I fell for you fatass! I stopped my 'whoring' when you told me it made you feel apprehensive." Kenny never thought he'd have to worry about Cartman and Wendy until the day he proposed to her in front of their old school. He was crushed, he never imagined those two getting married, he couldn't. The blonde remembered when Eric would glare at girls who winked at him or tried to flirt with him. "You thought someone was going to steal me away from you, and now look where we are, on your fucking wedding night!" 

"Exactly!" Cartman clapped his hands together sarcastically, "good job Mr. McCormick, we're finally on the same page. This is my wedding day, I'm married Kenny." He held his hand up with the ring Wendy placed on his finger, "I'm hers."

"Cartman," the immortal man walked over to his best friend and grabbed his hand not occupying a ring. "You can get a divorce."

"A divorce!?" Eric tsked at his friend's selfishness, "I've only been married for three hours dude."

Kenny took his hand and brought it up in front of his face. "Please?" He pleaded, leaving butterfly kisses on the back of his hand. "Kyle's a good lawyer, I'm sure he'd help you."

"No." Cartman ripped his hand away from him, turning ten shades of red, "y-you're acting stupid. Stop hanging around Kyle, his Jewish ways are controlling you to take things to court."

The blonde dabbed three more kisses to his palm before looking him in the eyes with a blush of his own covering his cheeks. "Eric, I love you." 

Those words made Cartman freeze up, he wanted to hear those words ever since grade school. Now, they still have meaning, but not enough to walk away from Wendy. She's been faithful to him, unlike Kenny; a slut who's had sex with all his friends on multiply occasions. "Well...I don't love you."

"I know you're lying." He coldly answered, squeezing the others hand tightly, "you've loved me since the fifth grade."

"Fifth grade Kenny didn't fuck the whole cheerleading squad and football team."

"Cartman please-"

"-Kenny, you and I," Eric weakly retracted his hand away from the blonde, "will never be together." 

"...." His eyes went huge, "let me kiss you Cartman, it'll bring the spark back!"

"No Kinny! Bad Kinny!" Eric didn't usually call him 'Kinny' unless he was getting annoyed by him. "We're never going to be more than friends, I love Wendy."

Kenny closed his mouth and watched Cartman walk to the door. He saw Eric give him one more glance before leaving him in the bathroom alone. 

The blonde felt tears fill his eyes. He laughed quietly and dug in his back pocket, "good thing I brought a bottle of random pills." Kenny took the orange bottle he filled in his hands and opened the lid.

"Looks like my real lover is death himself."

 

\-----------------

 

"There you are," Cartman who had his head hung down, looked up to see his bride walking toward him from off the dance floor. Clutching her long wedding dress with her hands, the brunette could see her white heels. She had a big smile plastered on her face, it was her most beautiful feature. "I've been looking everywhere for you. Come on! Let's dance!"

Eric felt his lips curl up in a smile after seeing how much fun his wife was having at their party. He nodded his head in agreement, "don't get mad if I bring your dancing to shame Testaburger-I mean Cartman!"

Wendy's cheeks became a rosy tint after her husband announced her with his last name. She smirked at his taunt, "challenge accepted, don't be mad if I kick your ass."

Cartman took her hand in his and kissed it lightly, "I love you Wendy."

She smiled up at him, "I love you too Eric Cartman."


End file.
